


Just a little longer....

by desolationofzara



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, found this laying around, hindi song inspired songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/pseuds/desolationofzara
Summary: Damian and Jon spend the morning in bed





	Just a little longer....

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this hindi song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNBjFwpn20Q
> 
> A translation of the lyrics: http://www.bollymeaning.com/2017/04/thodi-der-aur-thair-ja-lyrics-half-gf.html
> 
> (Both boys are aged up. Im thinking mid to early twenties)

Damians eyes flutter open as the early mornings sunlight filters in through his window.

_Too early. Back to bed._  Damians sleep addled brain supplies helpfully. Damian turns away from the window, to the man that was breathing peacefully next to him. He felt his stomach do a flip as he swept his gaze over Jon. The dawn's early rays made Jon look like a marble statue, so _perfect_. Jons dark hair contrasted harshly against the whites and cream colors of the room, his long dark lashes fanned out against his closed lids, his pink lips slightly parted as he breathed softly next to him. Damian wanted to reach out and touch him just to make sure this wasnt some perfect dream, another part held himself back as he would hate to wake Jon. Damian figured he could spend all morning watching Jons sleeping form, how his back would rise and fall, the steady beat of his heart against the palm of Damians hand.  
_  
my heart is not fulfilled,_

_my eyes aren't satisfied,_

_however much I keep looking at you,_

_time passes and I'm not able to stop it._

Damians breath hitched in his throat when Jon began to stir. Jons bare arms reached out and circled around Damians waist, pulling the older boy closer with a sigh. Damian suppressed a giggle as Jons nose brushed over his. Damian allowed himself to smile and gingerly placed his hand on Jons cheek, resting their foreheads against each other. Everything was silent and still, besides the birds chirping outside of their window, and Damian hoped that they could stay like this all day. Wrapped in each others arms and warmth, feeling their hearts beating as one, molding together like they were meant for each other. Damian sighed contentedly.

Until a loud, jarring, alarm ruined Damians whole mood.

Jon shot up like a rocket, and Damian calmly turned it off, strongly resisting the urge to chuck the awful thing out of the window.

“Morning beloved.” Damian yawned, stretching his arms out.

“Mornin'.” Jon yawned back, rubbing his eyes, looking almost childlike. Damian smiled up at Jon, his hair sticking from all sorts of places.

“What time is it?” Jon groaned, flopping back onto his pillows, rolling towards Damian's warmth.

“Half passed Stay In Bed o clock.” Damian chuckled, laying on Jons chest, circling his arms around his neck.

“Damian Wayne?! Waste a morning in bed when he could be training?! Is Hell experiencing a cold front right now?” Jon laughed, voice slightly raspy. Jon looked down to Damian and slowly lowered himself to his lips.

  
“Well, if I want to stay in bed, that should mean that we should. I mean it’s not everyday that this happens.” Damian whispered tilting his chin up, brushing his own lips against Jons. Jon gave Damian a sleepy grin and kissed him deeply. 

“Then, lets stay in bed all day. Or until we get hungry.” Jon smiled, pulling away, blue eyes wide and bright. Damian could feel his heart _ache_ , he was so in love with this boy it _hurt_.

_  
stay a little longer, O beloved,_

_stay a little longer._

 

  
"Sounds like a plan, Superman." Damian grinned, tucking himself under Jons chin. He felt his beloved's arms wrap around his waist and he's never felt so  _safe_ before. 

Damian takes a deep breath and Jon's honey scent floods his nostrils.

He's never been so  _warm_ before either.

Damian tilts his head again to look at Jons face. His beautifully peaceful, sleeping face. Jon opened one of his bright blue eyes, smirked, and shut it again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothin'." Jon's smirk grew into a crooked smile. Damian couldn't help but smile with him

"Liar." he quipped, resting his forehead on Jons, placing his hands on Jons cheeks. 

" _You're_ a liar." Jon quipped back. His eyes were closed but he was smiling. It took a lot of Damians self control not to start giggling like a school girl. 

"Mature, Jon."

" _You're_ mature," Jons eyes snapped open, "wait."

Damian throws his head back and laughs, Jons shouts of "Wait! No! That's not what I meant!" making him laugh even harder. 

He placed his forehead against Jons after his fits of laughter died down. 

"Thank you Jon, I think I'm very mature too." Damian snorted. 

"I hate you." Jon laughed 

"Happy to hear it." Damian sighed, cuddling closer to Jon, relishing in Jon's warm arms slowly circling around his middle again. 

 

_I can't bear your separation,_

  
_I stay away from myself,_

  
_I'd live in your arms only_

 

Then he felt it. That traitorous feather like touch.

"Jonathan Kent, don't you dare." Damian warned, trying to untangle himself from his boyfriend.

"Face your consequences, Damian Wayne." Jon smirked wickedly as he poked his fingers into Damians sides. Damian let out a squeal and erupted into giggles, thrashing on their bed. Jon was merciless in his tickle attack.

"No! Stop! Please! Mercy!" Damian cried, breathless and face flushed with all of the laughing.

"Never!" Jon laughed, taking Damians face in his hands and kissing every inch of his face. Damian's heart leaped into his throat as Jon  _finally_ placed his warm lips over his own. 

God, he's never even felt this  _happy_ before. 

Damian pulled away and Jon held him tightly against his chest. 

"I love you, Batboy."

"I love you too, Corn Cob."

  
_stay a little longer, O beloved,_  
_stay a little longer._


End file.
